The Second Magic Gunner
by Phoenixmoon191
Summary: Attacked and cursed through poison by a spy, Naruto leaves to find a way to live. Running down the time left to the point of near death, Naruto meets the Wizard Marshal. To bad no one told Naruto of the man's personality. Aoko style Naruto. Fem-NaruX?
1. Chapter 1

**This involves Gender bender, dont bitch about it as I have warned you and its because i find Gender Benders hilarious for some reason and if I get something wrong with the Nasuverse, please dont flame me. I try Ok.**

**The Second Magic Gunner**

**Chapter 1**

Cough…. Cough…. Cough…. The sounds of blood being coughed up by someone were heard throughout the room. A blonde haired boy of five years old sat on a bed. That was none other than me, Uzumaki Naruto. A couple of weeks ago, I got infected with a deadly poison from a running intruder in Konoha.

The intruder apparently stole the scroll that had all of the patrol data to it. I was caught in the middle of the chase and the intruder hit me with a poisoned kunai to stall the in pursuing Anbu. It was a poison that was never discovered before and was incurable. They said that there was a chance that not even Tsunade could cure it.

The poison targets the lungs and heart while slowly killing the target in a painful process. Sadly, with Tsunade not in Konoha and that no one could track her, there was no way to know if the poison could be stopped and removed. Now it was to late to do either of that due to the fact that it has been 3 weeks.

My life was now over. I could hardly believe that I was going to die before accomplishing the dreams I had long for. My dream to have a family that I could love and be loved in return would never come true. My dream of having someone to spend the time of my life with will never see the light of day because I will be dead before my twelfth birthday.

Those were the dreams I would never see since they were more important to me than anything. I know I might be 6 years old but when you live by yourself, you tend to grow up much faster than anyone else. These dreams were even more important than my desire to be Hokage.

I had always know that the desire of being Hokage would be nothing more than that, a desire. There would always be a chance that I would die before becoming Hokage or that I just wasn't right for the position. There would have been no way I wouldn't be strong enough for the position because there would be no chance I would let myself be weak at an older age.

The Hokage had told me about the fox. I wondered how I wasn't already healed but it would seem that the Fox was only able to slow the poison down. That changed the time I would die from a year from that day to around my twelfth birthday. I just really couldn't believe that my life was going to end rather shortly.

Now I know it sounds like I'm giving up on my life, yeah no. There is no way I am going to give up on my life and let it end like this. Even if I have to travel and study any technique out there to keep me alive, I would find a cure. There was no way that I was going to let this end with just walking around all emo about how I was going to die.

I was much to stubborn for this. I tightened my fist with the blood in it with a new courage and hope in my eyes. I would come back and protect Konoha like I was suppose to. Its what both my mother and father would want me to do. After all, I just learned about them after all.

Jiji felt bad that I was going to die at such a young age and that he couldn't do anything for me that he told me everything. He told me about the fox, my parents and about everything else that revolved around me. I was very happy to know that I was loved and I wasn't about to let there love for me die here.

I got up and grabbed my travel pack before loading in everything I needed for a large amount of traveling. Luckily, Jiji put all of my families inheritance in a storage scroll so that I could get some whenever I wanted. Lucky me that it would help me in my travel.

I know what your thinking. How does a Seven year old boy know how to make a travel pack for a large amount of travel? Well, it was one of the only topics that I actually listened to in the academy. The academy is so boring and most of it taught us about history. Seriously, where does knowing the Hokage uses Mokuton Ninjutsu and the years he lived in save me when I'm in a fight in the field.

I didn't trust the people of Konoha anyways with the large amount of money that my parents have. They didn't like me anyways and they would think that since there dead that the money could be feed into Konoha and if an orphan had a lot of money suddenly, they would reposes it. Anyways, I'm getting off track.

I threw the bag onto my shoulders and walked out of my house. I looked towards the Hokage tower and mountain as soon as I reached the street. I looked over to the tower and imagined the smiling face of the old man. I knew that jiji would be sad about me leaving without telling him but it would be sadder to say goodbye just incase I couldn't find a cure. I bowed one to the tower as a sign of respect.

I turned and walked away into the shadow of the night. This could be the last time that I would ever step foot in Konoha and it worried me a little. Strangely, all I could do was smile as I looked up into the sky. I disappeared into the night not even realizing that I was being watched by the old Hokage by his scrying crystal with a sad smile on his face as he watched me disappear.

**A year later**

A blonde haired boy huffed badly as he fell to the ground in the middle of a forest. His clothes were ripped and destroyed from walking through the forest with no real control on where he was walking. Blood flowed freely from his mouth.

The boys has large scars all over his body visible due to the amount of clothes missing form his body. It seemed that the six year old had gotten into a lot of fighting over the last year. He no longer had the ability to continue walking as he was on his last legs.

"I don't want to die…. Damn it, I didn't want to die like this." The blonde haired boy sobbed out as his vision started to blur. It was getting so cold and so dark that he was really scared. "Kaa-san…. Tou-san…. Help me." He cried out scared and had no one else he felt like he could actually call out to.

In his quest to cure himself, he had done so much to run his clock back down to it original time. He had taken in large amounts of information in hopes to cure himself but it wasn't helpful. All he had done is run his clock down and nothing to show for it. In the last year, he had done nothing but whittle his life away.

"Ho, well what do we have here?" A voice rang out over the encroaching darkness in the blondes eyes as well as it being a hazy voice and tone to the blonde. He could barely understand anything that this person was saying. "It seems like your in quite a lot of pain."

The boy didn't hear him right but he had a feeling that the man was basically making fun of him. He seemed to get a feeling that the person that was in front of him was amused by something with the circumstances that the boy was in. It sort of pissed the boy off as he was dying while this man seemed amused by it.

"If you're here to make fun of me, than leave. I'd rather die in peace than deal with someone's ugly mug moving and feeling like your making fun of me." The blonde stated quietly as he stared through clouding eyes at the old man that blinked with amusement at what he said.

"I find your situation amusing because your rather strong willed though its slightly funny in the fact that I find you considering I just got this dimension. Its also funny to know that this world is capable of multiple different kinds of curses even if they don't know they have created some of them. A curse through poison is something I don't see every day." The man stated as he rubbed his white beard before pulling out a veil.

"I can save you, this will purge the curse but it will cost you. Your curse is one that effects the body. Change the body from what it was first aligned with and the curse will disappear." The man stated at this and the blonde had a feeling about what he said. He could hear a few words here or there but he got the general idea.

"I want to live. I don't care about the cost." The blonde said as the man blinked as he realized the blonde didn't even wait to see what he wanted in return. That was some fortitude and faith in the cost not being that bad. That or he just really wanted to live and didn't care what he had to do at this point in return. Its one or the other always.

The man turned the blonde over and opened the bottle. He thought for a second before the bottle glowed a bit before he opened it. He poured it into the blondes mouth before waiting for the one thing that also comes along with the liquid he just gave him.

"GAHHHHHHH…." There it was as the blonde started to glow in a bright light and scream out in pain. The man just chuckled to himself as he waited. He had the exact person who fit the blondes seemingly personality as he had seen him in the past before the last time he had appeared here. This would be rather amusing to say the least after everything he had planned was all said and done.

**Months later**

"I hate you Zelretch." A long brown haired girl around the age of ten said with annoyance as she read a book. She is wearing jeans, a light blue long sleeve shirt with a collar. She has blue and white sneakers on. Zelretch, the old man she was talking to, laughed at this.

"You were the one that said you would no matter the price. Its your own fault Naruto." Zelretch stated with amusement at this. The brown haired girl, Naruto, just rolled her eyes at this because the old man was utterly troublesome and strange. It also didn't help that he did what he wanted and meddle in things he probably shouldn't have.

"Yes, I did say that and I was alright with it till I realized that you could of changed my form anyway you wanted and could of kept me as a MALE. I would kill you if I knew how." She said back to the old man with a glare as she really would have if the old man wasn't infinitely stronger than her and was hard to kill. The man was one of the Dead Apostles after all.

The price she paid to live was of course, her changed body. The price she paid for Zelretch's help however was that she had to learn Magic and Magecraft. Magic was something that Naruto didn't get as it didn't make sense and she had never visited the door to the Swirl of the Root. Magecraft she could understand as it made sense and she could put some science to it.

Zelretch had taught her some of the Second Magic to give her a slightly better understanding of it but it went completely over her head. She had figured out the reason why Zelretch was trying to teach her the second Magic. He wanted to see the reaction of the person he model her changed body after but she had no aptitude towards the Second Magic. He wasn't sure if she could learn any magic but he just shrugged at this.

He was teaching her Magecraft/Thaumaturgy because he was interested in seeing if someone of this world could learn it since they had different principle reenactment of sciences. There Ninjutsu was something that was completely different and ran off another form of energy that he didn't know the body had till coming here. Sadly, this dimensional world seemed to be the only one with people that had the necessary supply needed and access to use it.

He was also looking for what the effect on the body would be should he teach someone Magecraft. Would their chakra supplies diminish from using Prana and Od or would they stay the same? Would someone still have access to Chakra and the network should they learn how to use their magic circuits to produce the things needed for Magecraft? These were the things he was trying to figure out and he wasn't telling Naruto this because he doubted that she would like the fact he was using her as a Guinea pig.

He also realized and told her that she only has one Magic Circuit. Normally this would be a bad thing for people as that was way below the average and basically said she was an utter failure at the start. She had the same condition that the person he modeled her body after. He was going to have so much fun telling Touko that he was making another Aoko when he goes back to his own dimension and see how the Aozaki's react to this information.

It was oddly strange how close Naruto and Aoko were in terms of personality and magic conditions. He would of thought it was because of the dimension that Naruto lived in but he had noticed the quantity of others peoples circuits through some tests. Naruto was just born with one circuit and rather good quality. That and she had great control over it like Aoko did.

Back to how Naruto and Aoko were similar Magically is that they both had the same imagination that it wasn't funny. Naruto loves seeing things explode, loves fireworks and likes staring at stars so she can imagine them rather well. He also learned that Ramen was her favorite food but that wasn't important in how they were the same. It was basically the same for Aoko though her imagination was better and could just picture them the best out of anything than Naruto's who's was rather limited in terms of what she could imagine the best and only got imaginative for pranks.

The two of them also had rather fiery dispositions and were more aligned to close range fighting with long distance skills. Both of them could be good at long distance but they would rather fight up close and personal rather than at a distance if they could help it. He never knew what Aoko's origin was though. He could guess but he really couldn't tell. It might be heat or Rotation which would explain what she does and by extension, what Naruto does.

Anyways, enough on his thoughts. "You can't be angry at me for changing you when you agreed to it. The only one that you have to be angry at is yourself." Zelretch stated with an amused tone as Naruto looked up from the book and glared at him in annoyance.

"Yes but it still doesn't change the fact that you chose this form." Naruto bit back causing Zelretch to laugh at this. Naruto didn't seem to find what was so funny about this but the man was utterly weird. That she figured out within a couple of days.

"Oh come on, you know I had to pick a form and you remind me of her on some levels. Besides she's a looker and in the future, so will you be. Imagine all people you could get." Zelretch stated as if that was suppose to reassure Naruto but it didn't. That made her shiver a little.

"I'm not gay nor will I ever come over to that line of thought." Naruto said trying her best not to be sick at the idea. Even at six years old, well ten now, she still had the same thought processes as she did before. Having a new body didn't change that right?

"I never said you were. Just stating a fact, never know when you might meet a lesbian." Zelretch said with a shrug like he didn't care and Naruto twitched. She wasn't even old enough to think about this stuff yet. "Either way, do you have an understanding yet of that Magecraft or do I have to force you to read it again?"

Yes, if there was anything that Naruto was, it was definitely not her being a book person. This was the third time today that he had to force Naruto to read the book about basic Magecraft. If she didn't master the Magic missiles like Aoko did, she wouldn't get that much farther in Magecraft. It was an utterly basic spell yet Naruto could not read it for the life of her.

"Well maybe if you stop interrupting me and let me fucking read it in peace I could actually remember what I read you annoying old man." Naruto said, throwing the book at Zelretch and nailing him in the head with it. The two just stared at each other in an epic battle of staring angrily after that for a good couple of minutes.

"For that brat you are going to learn the hard way about controlling your Od and Prana as well as how to use your circuits." Zelretch said with a dark look on his face that made Naruto gulp. She however steeled herself at this and glared definitely at him.

"Bring it on old man." Naruto said with courage behind her words. This just caused Zelretch to laugh darkly at this and she didn't realize that those were some famous last words. She could only think to herself as she questioned what had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone. Here's the second chapter of The Second magic Gunner. Couple things before I begin. **

**I'm putting up a vote for who might be Naruto's relationship will be with. Its not a definite of who but to narrow down my choices. I want, if you want to that is, for you to pick your three favorite for this Naruto and post it in a review or message me. Sasuke will NOT be a part of this vote because I don't like him and he's not someone I can actually see Naruto with despite what Cannon gives us.**

**Your Choices:**

**Gaara: (Kinky if you understand the chapter)**

**Itachi**

**Haku**

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

**Kakashi (Sure why not)**

**Second thing****, I'm a little interested in how I should use Naruto's skill set in terms of ****Starmine and Starbow.**** Should I do:**

**A) Melty Blood game style**

**B) More Mahou Tsukai style where its more back up and do a lot more close range and have in somewhat mixed. (Leaning towards this one but I want your opinions)**

**Third thing****, I need someone to fit as a ****Soujurou**** and an ****Alice**** character as those two were intricate to Aoko's development in her background story. I am leaning towards having Sasuke be the Touko for Naruto as the two do fight enough even in cannon but if you have a better ****Touko**** character, review/message me.**

**That's it so ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

**The Second Magic Gunner**

**Chapter 2**

"So your just leaving?" Naruto stated, looking around a year old than before as she stood there in the same outfit she had on last time. She was staring Zelretch in the face as he chuckled at this. She twitched in annoyance as he was up to something again.

"Of course my dear. I have many places to see and different dimensions/worlds to visit. I have learned everything I have wanted to learn from you. My experiments have been quite enlightening." Zelretch stated making Naruto narrow her eyes at this.

Yes, Zelretch had figured everything he wanted to know about Chakra that he needed to know and how it worked with Prana/Od. It was rather fascinating to be sure and it was quite enlightening. He had spent a year figuring out these things as well as looking over young Naruto because she interested him but he cant stay here much longer.

'_And no, I'm not telling any of you anything and yes I'm talking to you viewers. I am just awesome like that and can break the fourth dimension whenever I choose._' Zelretch thought to himself with amusement before looking back at Naruto who was getting even more pissed.

"You mean you used me as a Guinea pig for your own amusement since I can use both Chakra and my Magic circuits? The fucking hell old man?" Naruto yelled out getting even angrier at the man for treating her like she was a lab experiment.

"Ma, ma, I made you something for my thanks." Zelretch said as he suddenly pulled a suitcase out from…. Somewhere. '_I'm just awesome like that._' Zelretch thought as he handed her the suit case. Naruto looked at the suitcase before twitching again and throwing it at him which smashed him in the face.

"A suitcase? Your giving me a fucking suitcase." Naruto yelled out as that was nothing for all the pain and work that he put her through. That and turning her into a girl. Instead of something to compensate for all that, he gives her a basic brown suitcase.

"Now this isn't just a suitcase, this is a special suitcase." Zelretch stated with a hyper tone as he didn't seem to care about getting it thrown at him. He had gotten used to her attitude over the last year as he mentally scarred her in training. "This suitcase has qualities of the Second Magic in it like that chest I told you about. You don't need to thank me and my awesomeness."

Naruto picked the case up and looked at it for a couple of seconds. She seemed to hum at something as she got a thought before opening to see if there was a trap. After seeing that it was safe, she took it before throwing it over Zelretch and shutting it, trapping him inside.

"Now, now. That wasn't nice of you Naru-chan. I could have been trapped in there if I wasn't so epic." Zelretch stated from behind her and she twitched. She had figured that wouldn't have worked but she wanted to try anyways just in case.

"That was the point." Naruto stated with a slightly annoyed face as she turned and looked at him. He patted her on the head while laughing. Weird ass old man and his changing personalities just because he wants to. He couldn't just disappear already.

"Well, enjoy your gift. Even if it was for an experiment, that training did make you stronger. You also got some Ninjutsu out of it though I guess you get a passing grade in your respective Magecraft." Zelretch stated with a thoughtful tone while Naruto just stared at him blandly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave already. I wasted enough time here." Naruto stated with a dismissive tone and gesture of her hand while Zelretch looked distraught by this statement while muttering something about no respect and brats that loved to beam spam… whatever that last one meant.

"Oh come on, you don't feel anything for this old man?" Zelretch tried only for Naruto to stare at him blandly which made him have a depressing cloud hang over his head. Naruto rolled her eyes at this before picking up the suitcase that he gave her.

"I do not care what you do old man. All I'll do is say thank you. After that, I don't care." Naruto said looking away from him and Zelretch raised an eyebrow. Naruto was never one to thank him for anything that he did even if he was training her and making her stronger.

"My, you are growing up after all. To think I would hear you say thank you. It warms this old man's heart." Zelretch said with mock happiness to which Naruto twitched. She had a feeling that he was making fun of her but couldn't pick out where in that sentence.

"Do you want me to hit you again old man?" Naruto said with some annoyance in her voice to which Zelretch just laughed a bit. He started to rub her head affectionately which only got another twitch from the girl. She had enough trouble getting her hair to be neat and she didn't like the idea of fixing it.

"Well, I hope you have a good life. I might pop in eventually to see how things are going. Make sure to practice your Magecraft like a good girl and all you need is inside that suitcase. Make sure to change your underwear daily and to eat healthy." Zelretch said in a mocking tone like he was her father. She twitched and got a tick on her head as she kicked out…. Only to hit nothing.

Zelretch had disappeared with a laugh before her kick made contact with his face. She stared at the spot he was in and twitched a couple more times. She would just smash his face in the next time she saw him. She sighed as she couldn't do anything about it right now.

She put the suitcase over her shoulder and cracked her neck. "Now where should I go? I can finally do something and get out of this forest. I could go home but… I want to do something fun." Naruto hummed to herself in thought as she tried to figure out where she wanted to go. She eventually just shrugged and headed off in a random direction. She would leave where she was going to chance. How much trouble could she get into anyways?

**Two years later**

"Who are you?" A red haired boy with the kanji for love etch on his head stated and stared at the thirteen year old brown haired girl that stood in front of him. He was confused as to why this person wasn't running away or was scared of him. Add to the fact that his sand hadn't crushed her yet and the voice in his head had disappeared made him even more confused.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Its nice to meet you." Naruto stated with a kind smile on her face as she reached her hand out towards him for a hand shake. She is wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a red strap dress over it. She is wearing black stockings and brown high heeled boots.

Naruto had wondered where Zelretch had gotten all of these female clothes before shuttering at the thought. She just decided that it wasn't something she should think about. Granted she did this when she looked at what was inside of the case but those was small details.

"What is this gesture?" The red head asked blandly, confused at why she was holding her hand towards him. Was she trying to hurt him? If that was the case, his sand would already have crushed her yet it hadn't moved an inch since she had appeared before him.

"It's a hand shake. Its a sign that its nice to meet someone new. Now you try. What's your name?" Naruto stated as she continued to hold out her hand. The red head blinked at her and tilted his head to show that he was even more confused by this.

"Why are you not scared of me? I have killed people for just being around me. The Sand protects me from all contact and hurts people that try to touch me." The red haired boy asked confused by what was going on. He didn't understand it.

"Why should I be scared? You seemed lonely and the person who put a charm of protection on you must of really loved you for this type of charm to work. I just reassured the charm I meant no harm." Naruto stated to the red head who was confused by this.

"Love? Charm of Protection? I do not understand." The red head stated wondering what was going on. This brown haired girl was strange and was saying something that he didn't even get.

"Yes, for someone in the elemental Nations to use a protection charm like this, they must of cared for you deeply and want to protect you. It has a motherly tone coming from the charm." Naruto stated so the boy understood even if it was Fuinjutsu. It was relatively similar to how spell circles were written out. She did however understand the care and feelings in the seal though as chakra carried feelings with it.

"But I was told I was cursed by my mother with the sand. That she wanted to isolate me and make my life miserable." The red head stated with a low tone and Naruto blinked at this. Whoever told him that really deserved to get there asses kicked. Now only if she could find out who said it and where they currently were?

"Well, I can't tell you why they did that but they are wrong. A mother never hates their children and I definitely know what I can tell from the charm." Naruto stated with a reassuring tone as she reached down and rubbed his head. "Besides, who could hate a cute little kid like you?"

"Not a kid. I'm Gaara." The red head stated with a slightly annoyed tone. Now she was treating him like a kid and he didn't like that.

"Well Gaara, all you need to do is learn how to control the power the charm gives you. I'm sure if you put your strength into it and feelings, you can do it. You just need one thing though." Naruto stated with a smile as she bent down to his level as he sat on the swing by himself.

"What's that?" Gaara asked hopefully at this and was confused when Naruto put a finger on where his heart was.

"A strong caring heart. One that wants to protect the people you will eventually find to care for." Naruto said making him look down at this.

"I don't have anyone. Everyone's scared of me and everyone hates me." Gaara said again to which Naruto looked at him kindly.

"I'm sure you have some people close to you that will open up should you give them a chance. You'll have to try and it might be hard, but I'm sure you can do it. Do you like hurting people?" Naruto asked to which Gaara shook his head despite him being good at it and having been a good part of his life for as long as he could remember.

"Gaara…" A voice came from in front of them and Naruto looked over her shoulder to see a tall brown haired man that seemed rather stern. A blonde haired girl and black haired boy stood there behind him. "Come here Gaara." A forced, commanding tone telling him what he should do came from the man.

"Tou-san…." Gaara stated with some fear and anger in his voice. Naruto moved out of the way and knelt down next to him still.

"Sometimes even if you are in the right, you should be the bigger person and apologize. To mend some bridges." Naruto said with a tone and Gaara looked at her surprised at this before looking back to the man in front of them. Gaara looked away as he walked up to him.

As he walked, a voice pierced his head as he moved away from Naruto and he winced. He looked at Naruto with a look of help and she smiled at him. He seemed to understand that he had to try himself as she mouthed a good luck towards him.

"Tou-san…." Gaara muttered as he reached up towards him. The man tensed a little as he readied himself just in case. The sand was trembling as if it was trying to move towards him. "Gomen." He said as he grabbed his arm and the sand didn't attack him.

The man stared at him, some shock on his features and Naruto smiled. It seemed what she said had worked in helping him control his sand on the defensive side of things. She had seen some interactions before while in the village and saw that he needed some help. It seemed that no one tried to help him control it outside of attacks.

"Its…. Alright Gaara." He muttered to him as he never thought he would say that. To see that this random girl helped Gaara and seemed to have an understanding of how the Sand worked more so than him, it was new. "Lets go home ok?" He asked and Gaara nodded happily. His father was talking to him and that was much better than with anger he had before.

"Thanks Sensei. I'll try my best to control my sand." Gaara stated before walking home. The girl and boy looked at their father in question and he nodded for them to follow him. Most likely to keep Gaara out of trouble rather than anything else even if they couldn't do much.

Naruto just waved to him as he went and stood up. She just smiled as she grabbed her case. "Why did you approach him and how did you know about his seal as a Jinchuuriki?" The Father of Gaara stated and Naruto looked at him for a second.

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked with confusion as she tilted her head. She put a hand to her head and looked to be in thought as she tried to remember if she heard of that before but shrugged. "The kid might have two seals on him but the transcription seal was the problem, not the containment seal even if that has problems as well."

"Transcription seal?" The man asked not sure about another seal on his boy.

"Yes, it gives an imprint of someone and some technique. Whoever used it wanted to be there to guard him and used Sand as the Catalyst. How it uses Sand as a technique is interesting as its not based on known styles." Naruto stated with a slightly intellectual tone.

The man however stilled at this. '_Karura._" The man stated as he knew how she did it. Modifying the Jinton of his golden sand and using the chakra from the Ichibi, she was able to imprint herself into the sand. At least her feelings towards protecting him.

"Word of advise Kazekage-sama." Naruto stated with a smirk on her face as he looked at her with some shock. While he was well known, he didn't think the young girl would know him by face. "Gaara needs a father, not a leader. It might do you and maybe your family to be around each other more."

"I'll ignore the barb at me like you know me if you promise not to destroy part of my village like the last three towns you were in Miss Blue." The Kazekage said to which Naruto face fell in the sand. She blushed at what happened and that he knew about her. She was also was annoyed at the Miss Blue comment but her embarrassment won over her emotions.

"None of those were my fault. I never started them and what happened wasn't on my end either. It was all the bad guys fault. Also don't call me Miss Blue. Its such an unoriginal name." Naruto whined out as her arms flailed to her sides. The Kazekage just chuckled at this as he walked away and hoped she would be on her best behavior. It seemed that he had to get to know his son better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now before I start, there is something I would like to address. Now people are entitled to their opinions. Just don't put 'Gay' in my review section. I'm not mad or anything, just don't. Even if she was going to have a relationship with a guy, don't think it will be a center piece to the story. All it will be is a backdrop... but it will pop up every now and then. Either way, just keep everything politically correct.**

**Anyways, I have been somewhat depressed since I discontinued a story. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that. So my motivation is a little shot so if quality is down, I'm really sorry. Well onto the chapter… also what's with people and disclaimers? It's not like anyone makes money off of fanfiction so it doesn't go against any laws. I mean really. Also, I'm going to take a break till February in hopes that I can return with new motivation and I'm just tired of writing right now.**

**The Second Magic Gunner**

**Chapter 3**

Someone yawned loudly as they woke up as the light shined through the large room into the luxurious room. A brown haired women around the age of sixteen stretched in the bed before looking out the window with her blue eyes. She looked towards the door with a slight glare to her features. It was Naruto and she was not happy to have woken up.

She rolled her shoulders before getting up showing that she was in a long sleeve, loose short shirt that showed her belly and baggy pants with ramen bowls on them as pajama's. She hummed to herself before walking over towards her dresser. It was nice to wake up in a bed rather than on a tree branch or on the forest floor in a sleeping bag.

She had been here for quite a while. She was sixteen now… well more like twelve if you follow her chronological age more than her biological age. She really didn't care what age she was or what age people took her as. She viewed herself as Sixteen but she knew some people wouldn't.

She sighed before getting dressed in a the same outfit she was wearing at the end of the last chapter but bigger and more to her increase in size. She pushed her hair back out of the way and out from under her shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and pushed her hand down on her head to fix her hair. She moved her hand and her hair was all set.

Ah she loved how she never had to fix her hair. It made no sense but it allowed her more time. Either way, she had to go see if breakfast is ready but you are probably wondering where she was. Well, let's just say this is the house that she had been in for the last couple of years to practice her magecraft some more after getting into a rather dicey situation she barely got away from. She still won… she's awesome like that.

She walked outside of her room before heading towards somewhere. A couple of seconds later, she entered a room and a twelve year old girl with dark blue hair and black eyes sat on a couch reading a book. She is wearing a black long sleeve tight shirt with a grey checkered skirt and black stockings. Her features were cold though as if she had no emotion on her face.

"Good Morning Hinata." Naruto said as she walked over to the other couch to the right of the one the dark blue haired girl was sitting on. Hinata, the dark blue haired one, looked at her emotionlessly before looking back to her book without a single thought. Naruto just twitched slightly at this.

"Naruto." Hinata said back with a neutral tone as Naruto slouched on the couch with a sigh. She really didn't like getting up early in the morning even though she actually got up. Hinata always seemed to be up before her however. It has been like that since Naruto moved in.

"How has your Magecraft coming along? Have you gotten a better grasp of how to convert your Od into thermal energy or a better structure of Magic Code for your Aria?" Hinata asked in a neutral but teacher like tone. Naruto seemed to pout at this as she turn into a Chibi. This is the one thing Naruto didn't like since she moved in with Hinata. She acted like HER teacher.

"Oi, stop acting like my teacher. I'm the one that taught you the practices and methods of Magecraft. I should be the teacher not you." Naruto said with annoyance clear in her voice but Hinata didn't even seem to care about that or seem offended by the comment. This just made Naruto pout more.

"It just goes to show that I'm more of a natural even if I can't really use Magecraft." Hinata stated to which Naruto narrowed her eyes more. Of course Hinata would say something like that. So what if Hinata was smarter than her and could understand things. She was still kick ass in all her rights.

"I hate you so much right now." Naruto said with a pout on her now chibi appearance. Hinata just hummed at this while continuing to read her book. Naruto sighed at this before rubbing her head and looked at Hinata. "What are you reading about this time?"

Hinata looked at her before looking back at the book she was reading. She didn't answer at first to which irritated Naruto a bit. She really didn't like how Hinata acted as she remembered when she lived in Konoha and the girl was the nicest people around. When Naruto found out the reasons for her being like this, needless to say that she wanted to go have a nice talk with a certain Hyuga leader.

Aka, introduce him to her specialized Magecraft.

"It's a book that Jiraiya-sama wrote." Hinata started to answer but Naruto decided to interrupt after she said that. She knew what type of books the frog hermit wrote and her eyebrow twitched, wondering who in their right mind would give a twelve year old those type of books.

"If its one of those perverted books, I swear to the root I will kill whoever gave it to you." Naruto said with a threatening annoyed tone as well as with a similar expression on her face.

"If you wouldn't interrupt me, I would of told you it was the book that you got me for my birthday." Hinata said with a slight raise of her tone to which Naruto shut up. She had never seen Hinata angry but didn't want to be on the receiving end. She had heard rumors about quite ones being rather fierce.

"That's a nice book isn't it. Didn't realize the old pervert was the one that wrote it?" Naruto said with a thoughtful tone as she never really looked at the author. It was an old book and there was no sequel to it. She didn't think the perverted bastard would have written something that wasn't smut.

"Yes, it surprisingly is even if there are a few errors in it. I'm surprised that even someone like you would pick a good book such as this." Hinata said with no hint of malice or care to her voice. She just said that in her normal cold tone.

"Oi what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruto said while slightly furious. Just because she didn't like reading didn't mean that she couldn't.

"I meant nothing by it. You just don't like books, so I'm surprised that you would take the time to read one as long as this one and one that a lot of people would enjoy." Hinata stated not looking up from the book. Naruto stared for a couple of seconds before rolling her eyes.

"So when is breakfast?" Naruto asked no longer caring about what Hinata meant by her comment. She was social awkward after all. Cant really fault her for being blunt.

"You could always make your own food. I know that you can cook. You don't have to wait for me to make you something." Hinata said back to her and only got a whine in return.

"But you make really good food. Mine is no where close to how good of a cook you are." Naruto said in response to which Hinata actually looked at her. She was kidding right?

"I appreciate the compliment but you are a far better cook then I. It will save me the trouble if you actually did something around here." Hinata stated bluntly again.

"Oi, I do too do stuff around the house." Naruto retorted.

"Practicing Magecraft and lazing around is not helping with the chores or upkeep of the house." Naruto whined back while crossing her arms under her breasts. "I upkeep and maintain that piss poor seal your clan put up around the house all the time."

"If you keep whining about how bad the seal is then why don't you upgrade it instead of fixing it all the time." Hinata questioned/stated about what Naruto actually does around the house as she put her fist into her open hand as if some thought entered her mind.

"Oh, I could do that." Naruto said like she had an epiphany.

"So are you going back to Konoha yet?" Hinata said getting to another topic as her clan was brought up. She never did like talking about them anymore. Not like she was truly apart of it anymore anyways.

"I really don't feel like it. The old man will just get on my case and won't allow me to come and go as I please. He'll also want me to be a ninja like he always wanted me to be. Personally I don't want to anymore." Naruto stated with a shrug of her shoulders at the question.

"You should at least go and visit for a couple of days. I'm sure that Hokage-sama would like to know that your alive." Hinata stated without much care if she did or not. Personally, she just wanted Naruto out of her hair for some time. It would allow her to do what she wanted more than anything.

"Knowing the old man, he probably already knows about my situation. The old fart has always know about what I did somehow." Naruto stated before looking up at the ceiling. There was silence for a couple of minutes before Naruto looked at Hinata with a grin that she had come to dislike.

"No." Hinata stated with a frown on her first making Naruto face fault anime style. Hinata didn't even know what she was going to say and she already knew that she wouldn't like it one bit. That grin never had anything good about it and usually ended with her getting a headache.

"You don't know what I'm going to say. You might even like it." Naruto said getting up and waving her arms around rapidly.

"Every time you smile like that, you either create problems or fix them only to cause more problems. Like that time those guys were hitting on me and you broke their bones and put them into the hospital. I had to pay for there medical bills. Or that time when you didn't like how the mayor of a nearby town was acting and blew up his mansion in return." Hinata stated coldly as she glared at Naruto who was now chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

"Oops?" Naruto questioned to see if that was the right response. Hinata just stared for a couple of seconds before shaking her head at her. "At least here me out on this one. I have a good idea, I promise."

"Since when do you have good ideas?" Hinata asked back to which Naruto twitched before pouting at the younger girl. Hinata sighed a couple seconds after this. "Fine, what is this so called idea of yours."

"We move the house to Konoha." Naruto said with a smile causing Hinata to just still at this and then slowly look at her like she was crazy. Move the house to Konoha? How in the hell was she going to do that?

"And how are you going to do that? Also, why would I want to go back to Konoha?" Hinata asked as that was not getting away from Naruto. Don't get her wrong, she loved being around Naruto as she was her only friend but Naruto loved to get into trouble more than she wanted to.

"I know a few ways with Fuinjutsu and the like. Also, it would be a good chance to stick it to your clan. I'm sure you will get a kick out of annoying your father." Naruto stated with a mischievous smile on her face that actually caused Hinata to still at. That… she liked that reason.

"I guess I can take a visit home." Hinata stated getting up from her seat and Naruto smiled brightly at this. A visit home wouldn't be a bad thing after all. She got to screw with someone and Hinata was happy…. Even if she didn't show it. Ah the wonders of payback. Well this was going to be fun.

**Time skip**

The gate guards were utterly bored. This was the most boring post anyone could get stuck on and they were always given it. They had begun to wonder if they did something wrong to piss the Hokage off or something. They just wished that something would happen so they had something to think about for the rest of the day.

They looked down the road and stopped. Coming towards the gate is a brown haired beauty in red and black with another girl wearing a thick white jacket and hat with a grey skirt. She is wearing black stockings as well. It was Naruto and Hinata though the guards didn't know that.

"Finally something interesting. Two hot girls coming in our direction though one is rather young." One of the guards with a bandage over his nose stated with a smirk.

"I know, it was starting to get even more boring than usual. At least we have something to talk about and have something nice to look at for the mean time." The other one stated with a smirk on his face. Hey, they were bored. They would take any form of entertainment they could get.

"Hello. Can we have your identification and your reason for coming to Konoha?" The gate guard with the bandage across his nose asked to see Naruto twitch in annoyance at the obvious flirtation the guy was giving them. Hinata just gave her a look and Naruto looked away.

"It is nice seeing you against, Kotetsu-san. Izumo-san." Hinata said regally and with a bow. The two guards just blinked at this before giving Hinata a look that obviously showed that they were trying to place her. Naruto almost snorted at how hard they were concentrated on trying to remember her.

"Oi Hinata, lets leave the perverted duo alone so we can tell the old man were in town. I want to see if Konoha has changed since I left here." Naruto stated with her arms behind her head and the two guards just deflated at this. They weren't perverts, they just appreciated the female body like any hot blooded male. The two of them were about to say something when Hinata spoke up towards her.

"It is not good manners to just do what you want like you have been with the other places you go Naruto. We have to go through the proper channels to have free movement in the village." Hinata stated to Naruto who just hummed at this. She really didn't care but she didn't like being around perverts.

Hey, just because she was a girl now doesn't mean that she overly likes the male gender in a sexual sense. She especially didn't like perverts but she was only six when she turned female so she didn't have a sexual preference. She was sort of in the middle due to her upbringing so you really couldn't call her gay or anything considering that. Still, she leaned towards females more than male anyways.

"Wait, your NARUTO? As in that squirt in orange?" Kotetsu stated with a shocked tone and turned slightly pale. Naruto twitched at this before glaring at him. She could already tell where his train of thought had gone. She wasn't some circus freak or a weirdo.

"Is there a problem with that Baka-duo?" Naruto growled out getting annoyed by them and they sat straight at this as Naruto was the only one that knew of that nickname. They didn't understand anything or why Naruto was female but they knew better than to piss a female off.

"No, you're good. Go on in. Enjoy your return." Kotetsu said with a nervous smile. Naruto huffed before walking away with Hinata bowing in apology. Hinata walked after Naruto, catching up with her.

"Was that necessary Naruto?" She asked when they got far enough away.

"No but it was fun. Come on, let's go see the old man and give him a heart attack." Naruto said with a mischievous smile on her face while Hinata sighed at her strange friend. She just hoped that nothing bad came about this. After all, something bad happening was normal for Naruto.


End file.
